Smile If You Love Me
by uzumaki rakku
Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka. #27: Current Happenings. Naruto's not the only one with no sense of self-preservation, and several unfortunate people attempt to interact with Kakashi right after his electrifying encounter... [Timetravel, teenage Kakashi]
1. The Feeling of Home

**_Summary: A collection of KakaNaru ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles, and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #1: The Feeling of Home. The feeling of home is like when you step through the front door and..._**

**A note of explanation:**

**This will be a collection of my KakaNaru fics which are a little too short to be posted separately. I will be posting drabbles, ficlets, one-sentence drabbles written for the KakaNaru LJ comm's challenge prompts and previews of future fics, all for your enjoyment. ^^**

* * *

**_#1: The Feeling of Home._**

The feeling of home is like when you step through the front door and the first thing you see is a man sprawled lazily over the couch with a small book over his face. And before you can try to tickle him awake he's already helping you take off your jacket with a cheerful _Yo_ and generally being very endearing but also very annoying. When you drag him into the kitchen to help you with dinner, talking about this and rambling about that and _Hey I saw an orange cat today and it seemed to really like me_, while he just goes _mm-hm_ and _oh_ and _yeah_. You know he's not listening to you at all but that's all fine 'cause you're making him try this and taste that and _Help me cut the potato~_

The feeling of home is like when you've just finished your shower and you're stepping out of the bathroom and suddenly there's someone draped over you, a head resting tiredly on your shoulder. And you're about to grumble at him 'cause now you have to go back and wash _all over again_ because he's covered with blood and dirt and grime from his mission, but then you see he's already half-asleep and so utterly _exhausted_ you decide to be nice. So you drag-carry-push him over and dump him into the bathtub and he looks so contented as he snoozes, half-submerged in the hot water that you can't help but smile.

And then there's a sleepy mumble which sounds suspiciously like an invitation to join him, and really, _why not?_ You need another shower anyway.

Even if it did end up being a little long – which is, of course, entirely his fault – partly because both of you fell asleep.

* * *

**Next:**

**_#2: Embarrassment Demands Some Company - _**An alternative ending to Naruto Shippuuden movie 3? ^^


	2. Embarrassment Demands Some Company

**_Summary: A collection of KakaNaru ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles, and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #2: Windchime, future chapter preview – aka alternative ending to Naruto Shippuuden movie 3. ^^_**

**AN: I couldn't help but write this scene down. It's going to be a part of my fic Windchime, but since the second chapter isn't done yet it has to wait ._.**

**This is during the ending scene, when Kakashi smiles and says "You're just like him." and everyone starts insinuating things. x)**

**So, um, on to the ficlet! Tell me what you think of _this_ alternative ending? ^^**

**_

* * *

_**

And that was when Naruto decided to live up to his title of "Most Unpredictable Shinobi".

Grinning devilishly, he pounced on Kakashi and brushed his lips against the (suddenly frozen stock-still) man's masked cheek in a very light but unmistakable kiss.

Naruto bounded off, scarlet-faced but laughing in self-satisfied amusement. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of mortified smoke, which failed to hide what was visible of the _(stupid! stupid! stupid!) _uncontrollable blush that had spread over his face.

Hinata squeaked, Sakura and Ino gaped, Tenten snorted at Neji who edged away from Lee (before his teammate had any Youthful Ideas), Kiba spluttered while Shino coughed, Chouji dropped his chips and Sai just blinked owlishly... and then, amidst the state of general chaos, Shikamaru slammed his hand against his face.

"I should have seen that coming... I should have seen that coming... I should have seen that coming..."

Repeatedly.

.

_Well_, Naruto told himself indignantly, if he _had_ to drown in embarrassment the least he could do was ensure he wasn't suffering alone.

That's when Kakashi caught him.

_"Mmf!"_

**_

* * *

_**

**I leave the rest to your imagination. ^^**

**Next:**

**_#3: Zigzag. _**_It was quite silly, really, how they ended up walking in a long series of zigzags._


	3. Zigzag

_**Summary: A collection of KakaNaru ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles, and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #3: Zigzag. It was quite silly, really, how they ended up walking in a long series of zigzags.**_

* * *

It was quite silly, really, how they ended up walking in a long series of zigzags – because Naruto kept pressing closer while Kakashi kept sidestepping, until the pair reached the side of the road, and that was when Naruto would suddenly swing over to his other side, and start sidling closer again.

In the end, the exasperated blond pulled Kakashi's arm over and wrapped it over his shoulder, keeping the jounin in place.

And so they walked in a comfortable silence, along the road of life.

**

* * *

**

Very short, hastily typed and posted on the KakaNaru LJ comm a few minutes before I had to run out the classroom door for some meeting. But well, I got inspired so I decided to write it! ^_^

**Next:**

_**#4: **__**Can I?**__ —a preview of my tragedy fic._

_"Can I _kill_ you so I'd at least get to say goodbye?"_


	4. Can I?

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #4: Can I? —a preview of my tragedy fic. "Can I _****kill_ you so I'd at least get to say goodbye?"_**

* * *

"Can I... can I hug you so you'll _move_ and push me off? Can I _bite_ you so I won't start screaming? Can I shake you so I can't see your face anymore? Can I **kill** you... so I'd at least get to say goodbye?"

He stared down at the limp, unmoving body, panting. Each exhale, much too heavy to be a sigh, came with a near-inaudible keening noise at the back of his throat.

Like a scream of denial and fury and raw, bleeding _grief_, suppressed.

"Can I love you? Can I hate you?" He whispered, eyes wild with almost-madness. "Can you – can you just – **_wake the hell up already!"_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FFN eats punctuation. =_=**

**The thing is... there are two ways to look at this fic fragment: Just who is dead and who is grieving?**

**...what if Kakashi was the one left alive?**

**Anyway, this tragedy fic is already complete and published under the title _Quicksilver._ (:**

**Next:**

**_#5 Sir. _**_—"Yessir!" The blond chirped, giving him a mock salute._


	5. Sir

_**Summary: A collection of KakaNaru ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles, and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #5 Sir. —"Yessir!" The blond chirped, giving him a mock salute.**_

* * *

Kakashi sighed in exasperation. "Naruto, are you even listening?"

"Yessir!" The blond chirped, giving him a mock salute.

"...Don't call me sir."

"Yes ma'am!"

Kakashi stared at him and Naruto stared back, keeping a completely straight poker face.

"..."

Gloved hand met slanted headband.

Naruto cracked up, both hands covering his mouth as he tried to muffle his uncontrollable laughter.

**

* * *

**

Inspired by a scene in NCIS (which is absolutely awesome btw). ^^

**Next:**

_**#6: **He __Lost. "...too tired to catch himself because he _lost, lostlostlostlost _and he doesn't care anymore..."_


	6. He Lost

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #6: He lost. "...too tired to catch himself because he _****lost, lostlostlostlost_ and he doesn't care..."_**

* * *

When he stands there, the sixth Pain lying defeated at his feet, all he can think of is Kakashi, his lack of presence and just – _where is his chakra?_

And when he searches one last time in desperation, he still finds nothing and realises—

"I lost."

_Where are you, Kakashi?_

He _lost_.

And...

_Kakashi is **gone**._

.

He realises he's falling but he's just too tired to catch himself because he _lost_, _lostlostlostlost_ and he doesn't care anymore, not about crashing and not about himself.

But then he lands on a firm, comfortable back and the first thing he does is hug and hug and _hug_ Kakashi, inhaling the man's scent, feeling the strands of silver hair tickling his face, stretching up to rub against a masked cheek while his mind screams _he's alive! He's alive!_

_"I won,"_ he whispers, and smiles.

* * *

**It's based on a fic idea in which winning is very important to Naruto. Not winning as in literally winning battles, but... something like what happened in this ficlet. ^^**

**Next:**

**_#7: Breathe._**_ He heard Naruto's breathing stop a total of four times during those eighteen days..._


	7. Breathe

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #7: Breathe. He heard Naruto's breathing stop a total of four times during those eighteen days..._**

Prompts: breathe, sleep, blue, squish, sleep again... and I think that's it. (:

* * *

He heard Naruto's breathing stop a total of four times during those eighteen days in hospital.

Each time Kakashi's eyes immediately flew open, wide with fear and horror and _no you can't die please you've got to live you've got to **live—**_

He closed his eyes, leaning half-sprawled on the blond's bed _(no one asked him to move, no one _dared) but didn't let himself fall asleep even once for he was still waiting, waiting, waiting...

And on the eighteenth day Naruto's breath hitched one last time and Kakashi was ready to start shaking him in panic when he stared straight into tired, half-open blue eyes and realised – _he's finally awake._

"Ka...kashi? You're... kinda going to squish me if you don't get off..."

That was the first thing he heard.

When the other man still did not move after half-pouncing onto him in relief, Naruto peered over carefully and then smiled in exasperated amusement.

He sort-of managed to budge over a little, trying to give Kakashi more space, but the other man was already asleep anyway...

He sighed, still sleepy.

...And it really was quite comfortable...

Which was mostly why when Sakura stormed in later, yelling _"You woke up and you freaking didn't _tell us?" he just shrugged and snuggled closer, trying to convince his startled bolster to stay.

* * *

**Next:**

**_#8: One-sentence drabble collection. —"You are not allowed to die," Naruto growled, deep and fierce and furious._**


	8. One sentence Drabble Collection

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #8: One-sentence drabbles. —"You are not allowed to die," Naruto growled, deep and fierce and furious._**

* * *

Prompts: Allow and Fierce

"You are not allowed to die," Naruto growled, deep and fierce and furious. "You are _absolutely **not** allowed to die, _you hear me?"

* * *

Prompt: Fierce

Anyone who dared to object to their relationship was subjected to Naruto's very _very_ fierce death glares. _(It worked surprisingly well.)  
(Or perhaps it was the Rasenshuriken behind his back that won the argument.)_

* * *

Prompt: Stone

He fell asleep leaning against the smooth coldness of the Memorial Stone, and woke up with the imprint of a name on his face.  
_(It was the name he would never have a chance to call again.)_

ha-ta-ke-ka-ka-shi

* * *

Prompt: Day

Naruto bewailed his unproductive day long and loud and mournful, until Kakashi finally arrived back home from his mission and jumped on him off the windowsill.

* * *

Prompt: Bed

Naruto landed on Kakashi's bed (which squeaked indignantly) with a happy bounce, pulling him along, and afterwards sleepily abducted his shuriken-patterned blanket for the rest of the night.

* * *

Prompt: Fact

It was a well-known and widely recognized fact that Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto did _not_ like to be interrupted.

* * *

Prompt: Interrupted

He blinked, frantic worry turning into surprise when the bandaged hand of a semi-conscious Kakashi tiredly tugged him towards the hospital bed – it was the first time he found himself successfully interrupted mid-rant.

* * *

Prompt: Room

One of those awesome things about being in a relationship with one's music teacher, Naruto decided, was Kakashi's music studio which was _completely_ soundproof.

* * *

**Some of these drabblets are actually part of what I call the Drabblet Chain. Basically? One person starts with a prompt, writes a one-sentence drabble, and the next person uses the last word of that sentence as a prompt for the next one. And so on. ^^**

**Sidenote about "Stone": **A personal favourite. T_T

**Sidenote about "Day": **He had an unproductive day because he was waiting for Kakashi to come home. And Kakashi was late. Written during my unproductive weekend XD...

**Sidenote about "Bed": **'Cause blanket!kidnapper!Naruto is just adorable. XD  
and cough_pullinghimalong_cough... -BRICKED.-

**Sidenote about "Room": **That was what inspired _Concert, Coffee, and Flowers._ It also inspired a very very epicly long AU fic, which I'm still working on. I've got the plotline and all those backstories already. Can't wait to get started! Meanwhile, look out for fragments from that AU which CCF will belong to. I've got a prequel to the CCF scene half-written already. ^^

* * *

**By the way, is anyone interested in hearing about how I came up with the title for this collection of ficlets? ^^**

**Next:**

**_#9: Apartment. _**_—The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow, mildly curious. "What're you laughing at?"_


	9. Apartment, Amusement

**_Summary: A collection of KakaNaru ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles, and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #9: Apartment. —The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow, mildly curious. "What're you laughing at?" _**

**Exactly 100 words. ^^**

* * *

Naruto poked about his apartment in bright-eyed curiosity, a small smile playing about his lips when he found something that amused him – like Kakashi's never-ending supply of spare masks, and his shuriken-patterned blanket.

He leant over the bed to take a closer look at the photographs placed on the shelf above, sending a cheery greeting to Ukki-kun, which he had given Kakashi a long time ago.

And then he burst into a fit of giggles.

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow, mildly curious. "What're you laughing at?"

Naruto _beamed_ at him. "You looked so _cuuuuuuuuuuute_ when you were small, Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

**Next:**

**_#10: I was a little lost. _**_Kakashi tells the true reason he's late. —"Liar," another voice accused softly._


	10. I was a little lost

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #10: I was a little lost. Kakashi tells the true reason he's late. —"Liar," another voice accused softly._**

* * *

Just out of curiosity, he decided to try actually telling the truth one day.

"You're LATE!"

"Ah, sorry... I was at the Memorial, and I lost track of time."

Sakura blinked in surprise and confusion, then fell into a slightly unsure silence.

"Liar," another voice accused softly.

He turned his head slightly to meet Naruto's unusually perceptive blue gaze.

"You were lost on the road of life, weren't you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Perhaps," he replied lightly.

"It's okay to get a little lost sometimes, you know," Naruto remarked thoughtfully, with his hands behind his head and eyes reflecting the sky. "Just remember to find your way back – people are waiting for you. Don't forget that, mm?"

He ruffled Naruto's sun-blond hair, and smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**I like writing insightful!Naruto. ^^**

**I'm rather fond of this one. The idea just bonked me and didn't let go, so... ^^;; (yeah that seems to be what happens each time. XD)**

**Next:**

**_#11: Two Orange Moments – one cute, and one silly. _**_—"It's orange. I make an exception for orange things." _Mid-Autumn Festival gift for the KakaNaru comm.


	11. Two Orange Moments

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #11: Two Orange Moments: one cute, and one silly. My Mid-Autumn Festival gift for the KakaNaru comm. ^^_**

* * *

**1. An Orange Moment, cute.**

"Show you something," Naruto said suddenly. Puzzled, Kakashi watched and waited patiently as the blond settled into a meditative position.

After a moment of concentration, he opened his eyes again. He pointed at the pigmentation that had settled around his eyes, and grinned.

"Hey look – orange!"

* * *

**2. Another Orange Moment, silly.**

"...Naruto, what are you doing with that book?"

"Hmm?" Blue eyes glinted mischievously at him over a copy of _Icha Icha Paradise._

Naruto grinned. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?

"...You've always said you didn't like Icha Icha."

"It's orange. I make an exception for orange things."

Kakashi stared. _And that makes sense... how?_

"And, well, it's yours. I make an exception for that too."

Kakashi leaned over, pressing against Naruto's back, head resting on the blond's shoulder. He peered at the text, and smiled at the blatant _shamelessness_ of that section.

"Share?"

There was a half-snort-laugh in response, and Naruto pushed him back a little onto the pillows.

_"Why of course."_

* * *

**_Next:_**

**_#12: Cat and Mouse, or rather: Cat and Leer. _**_In which Kakashi's excuse flops, and Naruto is very much amused._

**XD**


	12. Cat and Mouse, or rather: Cat and Leer

_**Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #12: Cat and Mouse. Or rather, Cat and Leer. In which Kakashi's excuse flops, and Naruto is very much amused.**_

* * *

"Sorry I'm late... You see, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the longer way – "

"You a mouse or something, sensei?"

He blinked. "Aa?"

"'Cause the only way a black cat's bad luck is if you're a mouse. That, or you're the sexiest cat alive and the black one's _horny."_

Naruto suddenly leered at him, and Kakashi felt distinctly apprehensive.

"Um..."

* * *

**XD**

**Next:**

**#13: Notebook. **Kakashi flips through a notebook, and Naruto flails a lot. "Shuddup." Naruto writes fanfic?


	13. Notebook

_**Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #13: Notebook. Kakashi flips through a notebook, and Naruto flails a lot. "Shuddup." Naruto writes fanfic?**_

* * *

"Hmm, what's this?"

Kakashi picked up the black notebook and randomly flipped it open, curious.

Naruto practically _bowled_ him over in his haste to get it back.

"Nononono don't read that it's private! It's just some random notebook of mine and it's really messy and eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh I _said_ don't read it!"

There was much red-faced flailing.

...

"Huh. I had no idea you liked writing stories."

An indignant huff. "Shuddup."

"They're actually pretty good – "

"Shuddup."

" – if missing some... action."

"Shuddup. You just want to see smut happen. And shuddup."

_Oh dear_, he groaned mentally. _He's sulking._

* * *

**Next:**

**#14: 106. **Naruto and Kakashi know something Shikamaru doesn't, and are both faintly amused despite their grief.


	14. 106

_**Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #14: 106. Naruto and Kakashi know something Shikamaru doesn't, and are both faintly amused despite their grief.**_

* * *

"106..." Kakashi muttered suddenly, remembering something.

"106?" Naruto rounded on him and peered intently into his grey eye.

Shikamaru looked half-hopeful. "You've thought of something?"

Kakashi blinked at the blond, mildly surprised. "Hm?"

"Wait a minute. You don't mean _that_ 106, do you...?"

"Well," The Copy Nin drawled, amusement glimmering in his eye. "This _is_ Jiraiya-sama we're talking about."

A corner of Naruto's mouth twitched. "Typical Ero-Sennin." He snorted, smothering an almost-laugh. "Heh. Sorry Shikamaru, but I don't think _that_ 106 has anything to do with deciphering the code." He paused, then continued slowly with a lopsided smile, "But _then again_... Ne, Kakashi-sensei, the message he left behind won't be one last attempt at driving Baa-chan nuts, right?"

"No, Naruto," he sighed, half-exasperated and half-amused. "I don't think so."

* * *

**Hope you've liked these ficlets so far, and do leave a review! I'll try to write as much as I can so I can start posting once I'm back. ^^**

**~rakku**


	15. Mask and déjà vu

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #15: Mask and déjà vu. ANBU ficlet, preview for my AU. "How about a glimpse under your mask?"_**

**NOTE: This was written waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back so it may be weird. And not up-to-par.**

**I just kinda wanted to update 'cause I have been off for so long. Not really romance though, and kinda abstract/vague/fragmented ^^;;**

* * *

"I'm leaving."

Four pairs of startled eyes stared at him.

"It's only temporary," he added hastily.

"How long?" Kobura asked, strangely quiet.

Kitsune sighed. "A few years."

Inu's head jerked up in surprise. _'Coincidence? Can't be...'_

"So, uhm... take care of yourselves, and don't go running off on missions without a complete team, you hear me?" He tried to sound fierce, but somehow it turned out awkward instead. "I'll be back. Promise."

They nodded silently.

"Right. And... anything you people want before I go? Exploding tags, healing tags, scrolls, anything I can get?"

"How about a glimpse under your mask?"

He stared at Inu, who looked back with a steady, determined gaze. Kitsune gave a dry laugh.

"Fine."

His subordinates crowded around him, staring intently. As his hand reached towards the fox mask, he cast an amused glance at Inu. "Kind of déjà vu, don't you think?"

"You're—!" Inu spluttered, recalling a similar scene with his own genin team.

Naruto removed his mask, and grinned at his team.

"Surprised?" he asked mildly.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**It's fun here in Shanghai! :D**


	16. Cluster Chord

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #16: Cluster Chord. Kakashi's most brilliant violin student finally returns, after almost three years._**

**Part of my music AU, same universe as _Duet: Tango Por Una Cabeza _as well as _Concert, Coffee and Flowers._ This takes place some time after Naruto returns from around-the-world training trip with Jiraiya, he left when he was sixteen-ish and came back when he was nineteen-ish. Naruto and Kakashi have been tentatively poking at feelings for each other since before he left. Naruto asked Kakashi to play some duets with him again for old times' sake, and Kakashi agreed. Their last piece was Tango.**

_Also dedicated to ladywinterfic. (:_

* * *

As the last note finally faded into the cool air inside Kakashi's studio, there was a tiny moment of tranquillity, of utter _stillness_ before Naruto's face broke out into a slow and familiar smile, eyes glowing and bright. The young man seemed a little shaky with the lingering adrenaline high and pure _delight _in their music as he moved to put down his violin, and Kakashi was surprised to realize that he felt the same.

Smiling faintly, he carefully placed his instrument back inside its case, and moved to tidy up the sheets of music he had placed at the piano earlier. He had intended to offer to play one of Naruto's favourite pieces for him, but the blond requested duets instead. He then agreed, easily, in a moment of nostalgia.

Kakashi half-turned away from the piano to face his most brilliant student, a casual question halfway to his mouth –

And was caught off guard by the feel of lips against his own, with a pair of intense blue eyes staring into his with such fascination. Naruto's eyes held a swirl of emotions, too many for him to even _dare _to identify.

He was too distracted to even wince at the dissonance of the cluster chord, when his hand smushed against several piano keys at once as he leaned back in surprise, barely able to keep his balance. He thought he heard a mumble of something, which sounded like...

"...Missed you."

* * *

**...On a sidenote, the music studio is _completely_ soundproof. *whistles***

**:3**


	17. The Title is a Lie

_**Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #17: The Title is a Lie. He glared at the piano score, eye twitching. Music AU, piano lesson, ridiculousness.**_

******Also part of my music AU, same universe as Cluster Chord, Duet: Tango Por Una Cabeza as well as Concert, Coffee and Flowers. During a piano lesson, after Kakashi gives Naruto a new piece.**

******...Because Naruto would so definitely do this. :3 and also, composers are _evil_, putting "not difficult" as the TITLE of pieces when that is OBVIOUSLY NOT THE CASE. XD**

* * *

Naruto glared at the piano score, eye twitching.

"Trois... sonates... non... difficiles..." he grit out, with surprisingly accurate French pronunciation. _"...Non difficile?"_

The blond took a deep breath, raised his hand high, and pointed an outraged finger at the title of the piece. **"YOU LIE!"**

Kakashi just sighed at the dramatic declaration, leaning his forehead against his hand and tried, with hardly any success, not to laugh at his student's ridiculous antics.

* * *

**Piano exam on Thursday. I AM GOING TO DIE A;LSKDFJ X_X**


	18. Under the Sea

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #18: Under the Sea. "I just realised something," he smiled, and patted the golden hair. "You sleep like a..."_**

**So, I wrote some ridiculousness, and decided to share. XD The idea bonked me while I was trying to sleep, so I rolled out of bed for a few minutes to write it down in my notebook. :3**

* * *

Kakashi was rather rudely awakened in the middle of the night by cold toes poking themselves into his side. Shifting a little, he stared at Naruto's curled-up sleeping form.

He looked rather a lot like a cat just then, Kakashi noticed, especially with the whisker lines on his cheeks.

Naruto stirred slightly, and blinked open his eyes. "What?" he muttered, looking bleary.

"I just realised something," Kakashi smiled cheerfully, reaching out to pat the head of soft golden hair. "You sleep like a..." the smile widened. "..._prawn._"

There was a rather long silence, before Naruto's left hand which lingered over his chest and his right hand which had wriggled underneath his pillow removed themselves. _(Ah, such a pity—)_

And then Kakashi found himself kicked right off the bed.

The sleepy blond immediately took advantage of the extra space, rolling over to spread his limbs all over the soft but firm mattress.

"...I've changed my mind," Kakashi said, completely without remorse. "Now you look like a starfish."

A pillow hit him squarely in the face. He shrugged, pulled out a futon, and made himself somewhat comfortable on the floor.

Just as he was about to fall back asleep, Naruto rolled off the bed and _landed right on top of him._

_"Argh!"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**...I have no idea where the heck the idea came from. In any case, according to a friend of mine, "PRAWNS ARE DELICIOUS. SO, IF NARUTO SLEEPS LIKE A PRAWN, DOES HE LOOK DELICIOUS?"**


	19. Looking Sharp

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #19: Looking Sharp. Kakashi detests black tie events. Naruto disagrees, because that really is a nice suit._**

* * *

Despite Kakashi's obvious aversion to formal wear, clearly shown by his disgruntled body language and unbuttoned jacket, he never failed to be absolutely _delicious – _because _damn _if he didn't look fine in such a nice suit.

Fully aware of his own grin_(leer)_, Naruto trailed an appreciative gaze over the man's lithe form, as he half-slouched-half-leaned against the wall.

...Oh_my_.

* * *

**:3**


	20. Foxtail

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #20: Foxtail. Sort of AU? A bored Naruto passes by Kakashi's window, and catches his attention by accident.._**

* * *

A shadow edged onto Kakashi's desk, and he glanced out of the window to see a youth strolling past, with hair like an exploding dandelion and a strand of foxtail grass between his teeth.

It quivered (or maybe danced) a little with each step the boy took, and Kakashi wondered where he got it from.

Most people viewed foxtail as a weed, after all, preferring to keep it off their lawns as much as possible.

(And, as an afterthought, he also wondered just how the boy could walk by a window on the ninth floor.)

* * *

.

.

.

**_...Afterthought._ XDDDDD How distracted was he? Very. :3**

**I imagine Kakashi in this sort-of AU to be about sixteen years old XD because young!Kakashi has always been rather a tsundere~**


	21. Short Circuit

**_Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #21: Short Circuit. Water can drastically reduce resistance... And a drenched Naruto crashes Kakashi's brain._**

* * *

Kakashi slouched his way out of bed and into the kitchen, feeling thirsty.

He was still pouring water from the jug into his glass when a certain blond appeared right in front of his face, leant over and started drinking it all up.

Kakashi paused. Naruto raised his eyebrows and grinned at him around the glass still at his lips.

He upended the entire jug over Naruto's head.

"GURK!"

The outraged spluttering which ensued was... quite satisfying.

"OI!"

Kakashi started heading back into the bedroom at a leisurely pace, but curiosity made him turn around to look at Naruto after only five steps.

A fatal error.

...There were some things that were never meant to be experienced at point-blank range, his brain decided right before it short-circuited:

Naruto with his shirt off, dripping wet, shaking the water out of his hair.

Kakashi crashed into the refrigerator.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...XD**

**I like seeing braincrash!Kakashi, what say you? XDDDDDDDD**

**Happy February 29th! :D**


	22. Resourcefulness vs Consistency

**Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru. #22: Resourcefulness vs Consistency. Kakashi's sexuality was about 10% Icha Icha, 20% confused denial, and...**

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto's sexuality was about 5% decidedly one way, 5% just-as-decidedly the other, 20% flail, and the remaining 70%... was all curiosity. Really.

Well, to be _quite_ honest, hormones probably made up a good chunk of that 70%.

Hormones, and...

...and people.

Person, actually – no, wait, people.

_Person_, though, if he excluded himself.

(...What? Curiosity. Kage Bunshin. He's just being, um, resourceful! Yeah!)

Oh. Well.

.

Kakashi's sexuality was about 10% Icha Icha, 20% confused denial, and 70% focused on either nothing at all...

...or on a single target.

(Kakashi was many things, but fickle was never one of them.)

In other words he was a huge perv and a bit of an emotional retard, prone to braincrash if caught off-guard by said target.

—quoted verbatim from aforementioned target after one of those aforementioned braincrashes.

(It's called consistency.)

* * *

.

.

.

**...I don't know, I had to. XD**


	23. Dying Solo

**Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka. #23: Dying Solo. Sakumo knew that his son had died alone. There was something in his eye that showed it, hurting even as he smiled... —Brief preview of Regret, which is related to an earlier fic, With the Sky in His Eyes.**

.

.

.

* * *

Sakumo knew that his son had died alone.

There was something in his eye that showed it, a lingering strand of attachment wound tightly around something never quite fulfilled, pulling at him and hurting even as he smiled. It was the reason Kakashi had ended up in that place with him, father and son trapped in the same quiet loneliness, unable to move on even after death had claimed them.

"Will you tell me about yourself?" he asked the man his son had grown up to be in those long, long years without him, wanting something to fill the gaps in both their hearts.

And so Kakashi did, recounting his life bit-by-bit until Sakumo could see how everything pieced together and made him who he was. Yet for some reason that single-eyed gaze kept flicking away to stare into the surrounding emptiness, thoughtful and sad, as though he was looking for something which was not there. The _something_ of his lonely death only seemed to grow as Kakashi spoke, and Sakumo wondered if his son even knew what it really was.

A distant longing.

A helpless pain.

.

_Regret_

.

He knew his son had died alone.

He wondered if anyone would try to find him.

And he also wondered, bittersweet smile almost at his lips, if there would be anyone who mourned for Kakashi just as he had once mourned for the boy's mother _(for his son had still been a boy then, only a boy)._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Full version, titled _Regret_, along with some other oneshots I'm working on will be posted when they're complete. Hopefully soon? ^^;; Chapters 8 and 9 (final) of Windchime are set to be posted on 29th June (END OF EXAAAAAAAAAMS) and 29th July (BIRTHDAY! :D) respectively. :3**

**Now back to revision, exams on Monday...**


	24. The Opposite of Right

******Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka. #24: The Opposite of Right. —Preview of an alternative take on Shippuden Movie 3: If Naruto had ran into Kakashi earlier on the night he set out to die. The sacrifice may be willing, but he won't be going alone...**

.

.

.

* * *

Something hadn't seemed right when he sneaked out of the hospital and returned to his apartment, only to find a certain silver-haired jounin standing outside his door.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

His sense of apprehension only grew when the man did not respond, turn around, or seem to have heard him at all. Naruto stepped closer, just as a gust of wind blew past in a vaguely circular path. It left as quickly as it came – but not before pulling dark grey clouds apart to reveal the moon, abrupt and glaring and so very, very pale. Naruto almost shivered at the coldness, the _eeriness _of its silver light, and then he saw it.

Forcibly suppressed and superbly hidden, yet somehow he still saw it: Kakashi was shaking.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's the matter?"

Forgoing his initial caution – he hardly ever liked it anyway – for the more pressing feeling of concern, he stepped around to look at Kakashi's face, one hand subconsciously slipping onto the jounin's shoulder.

The red glow in Kakashi's right eye _(but there was nothing _'right'_ about it, nothing at all)_, lighter than the colour of blood yet somehow much more unsettling, confirmed the feeling that something _(everything?)_ was very, very wrong.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**I hate writer's block. I hate exams. And I hate the haze that's currently plaguing everyone in Singapore. =_=**

**Will try to finish _Regret_ soon, and maybe finish up this one as well when I get around to it, and then write something I have in mind for Blood Prison... maybe.**

**x.x**

**Er, anyway, just to say I'm not dead. Yet. And if Kishi kills off Kakashi again I WILL GO ON A RAMPAGE A;SLDKFJ;ASLDKFJA;SLDKFJ.**


	25. Insomnolence

**Summary: Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka. #25: Insomnolence. Kakashi and Naruto in the hospital after a mission, both having sustained rather serious injuries previously.**

**Just a fluffy preview-draft, taken from another fic I haven't finished yet... and probably should finish. x.x**

.

.

.

* * *

"You should rest, sensei," he smiled down at Kakashi and pulled over a light blanket, brushing a hand over the jounin's brow without really being aware of what he was doing. "You look like you need it." His own eyelids were drifting half-closed but he rubbed his eyes forcefully and made himself stay awake, focusing his attention on Kakashi and Kakashi alone.

"Are you sure?" the silver-haired man murmured. "You look like you might worry."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at him and rubbed his nose. "It's alright. Really. I'll be fine as long as you are." A hand slipped from beneath the blanket to tug gently at his arm and he blinked, surprised, but let himself be pulled onto the hospital bed.

"Get some rest, Naruto," Kakashi smiled at him with amusement and that very familiar look of fondness he always gave Naruto – just Naruto. It was that smile which _always_ made him feel warm and silly and happy inside, made him want to stay with Kakashi forever and never let him go. _(Never again.)_

Naruto's own smile was a little wobbly as Kakashi closed his eyes and his breathing gradually evened out, but he only snuggled closer and closer until his ear was pressed against the sleeping man's chest and he found what he was looking for.

The gentle rhythm of Kakashi's heartbeat, the proof that he was alive.

Naruto felt so very warm.

He stayed awake and listened the entire night.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**...And when Kakashi wakes up the next morning, he gets quite the shock upon seeing Naruto's dark circles and eyebags. /snickering**

**I need someone to kick me into finishing at least one fic out of the mountain of drafts in my computer. QAQ Any volunteers? QAQ**


	26. ZAP

**[Self-promotion] I would be really happy if you read my recently-posted oneshot, _Regret. _Because I worked on it for a really really really really really long time and I want someone to come and admire Kakashi's FEEEEEEEEELZ and my pretty metaphors QAQQQQQQQQ**

**If you submit a review for _Regret _you can either make a story prompt or ask for more information on any of my future / work-in-progress fics :3**

**/bricked because shameless bribery is shameless**

**[end self-promotion]**

**.**

**Anyway! XD**

**Summary:****Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka. #26: ZAP. Naruto has no sense of self-preservation, and a teenaged Kakashi has quite the temper if provoked. The results of their interaction are, shall we say, electrifying. [A snippet from my timetravel fic-in-progress.]**

**Snippet from a timetravel fic I'm working on... in which Naruto and teenage!Kakashi were supposed to be training, but then an accident happened...**

.

.

.

* * *

In hindsight, he really should have known not to surprise Kakashi while the younger boy was still getting used to his lack of depth perception.

Even so, surely little Kakashi's reaction to having his personal space unexpectedly invaded had been a little extreme?

And also, _surely _there had been no need to drag Naruto down with him when he fell.

...Right?

.

Naruto winced a little guiltily as Kakashi hit the ground with a faint cry of surprise and pain as his breath was knocked right out of his lungs. The fact that Naruto's own weight landed upon his chest at around the same time did nothing to help the situation, but even that could be overlooked in the face of their current predicament because...

A wide grey eye stared at him, too shocked for outrage just yet.

Naruto _knew _he should have taken advantage of that opportunity to make his escape, but his apprehensiveness of Kakashi's impending reaction was temporarily pushed aside by a feeling of anticipation. Kakashi's ears had already turned pink, so the mortified shade of red that was surely creeping up his face would be visible above his mask any time now, and perhaps it would be _even more_ magnificent than that time he had forced the jounin to read out lines from _Icha Icha—_

**_ZAP_**

"OW!" Naruto squawked as he was suddenly hit by something which felt like a thousand sparks of static electricity, only _worse, _and he was quite sure every single hair on his head was currently standing on end.

_Kakashi looks like an angry hedgehog, _he thought, feeling rather dazed. _It's kind of cute, actually..._

_But why does this kind of thing always happen to me?_

The completely red-faced boy glared at him, spluttered something unintelligible before storming off with a hand over the mask over his mouth, white chakra spiking and sparking with every stomp of his feet.

Naruto then realised he had (probably) said at least one of those things out loud.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**/giggles like a maniac because teenage tsundere Kakashi is CUTE like A;LKSDJFA;SLKDFJA;LSDKFJ.**

**Naruto is a derp.**

**Also, it's redundant to cover your mouth when it's already covered by the mask, Kakashi. XD**

**I might tell you about what I have planned as the follow-up to this scene if you can guess exactly what happened... :3**


	27. Current Happenings

**Summary: ****Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka. #27: Current Happenings. Naruto's not the only one with no sense of self-preservation, and several unfortunate people attempt to interact with Kakashi right after his electrifying encounter... [Timetravel, teenage Kakashi]**

**.**

**Apparently Naruto isn't the only one with no sense of self-preservation.**

**Also, did anyone realise exactly what happened between Kakashi and Naruto that caused the latter to get zapped? XDDDDD Reread the previous snippet more carefully if you don't get it. :3 You'll get a prize if you guess correctly~! No price if you already knew the answer beforehand, though. XD**

.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi stormed his way through the village, too distracted by the thoughts crashing around in his mind to bother suppressing his agitated chakra.

In fact, he was so preoccupied that it took him a full ten minutes to realise he had headed in the opposite direction of his home, and was currently right in the centre of the village – which, of course, meant that there were people _everywhere._

Kakashi twitched.

Hopefully, anyone who might try to talk to him would have enough self-preservation to reconsider, because he was definitelynot in the mood for even more of that abominable thing known as _social interaction..._

.

Minato blinked as he saw a familiar figure stalking stiffly down the street, one hand over his masked mouth and the other clenched in a tight fist by his side.

"Kakashi?" he called as his student walked past without even noticing him, an odd expression on what could be seen of that mostly-hidden face. Minato scratched his head in confusion at the highly unusual behaviour, then caught up with the boy and reached out a hand to tap him on the shoulder. "Where are you going off to – OUCH!"

He received a distracted one-eyed glare before the extremely ruffled-looking jounin continued on his way, the air around him crackling as he moved.

Minato could only stare, bewildered, while he tried to smooth down his hair which was currently standing on end.

.

Obito knew Something Was Going On when he saw his teammate looking even more ticked off than usual.

"Oi, Bakakashi!" he skipped in front of the other boy, using a quick burst of chakra to amplify his speed (and almost tripped over his own feet in the process, but fortunately Rin was not around to see that). "Why'd you disappear the moment you got discharged – OWWWWWWW!"

Kakashi had dodged – or rather, triedto dodge – around the Uchiha, but either he was really out of it or that eye injury was still bothering him because he had somehow misjudged the distance and ended up brushing past Obito's shoulder.

And that would have been completely harmless, if not for the sudden _discharge _of electricity which zapped him from head to toe and left a faint smell of ozone in the air.

He was too stunned to do anything else as Kakashi stalked off, his silver hair looking a lot spikier than it already was to begin with.

.

Gai thought it was a great day to add another page to the history of their Youthful rivalry.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to – ACK!"

Apparently not.

"Your Flames... er, Currents of Youth are very... uh... fully charged, my rival!"

.

"Kakashi?" Rin asked tentatively, waving a hand in front of his face. "You're not looking so well, maybe you should go home and rest – EEK!"

He seemed as surprised as she was at the light _zap _she received when he had attempted to deflect her arm, before he muttered something like a vague apology and hurried off.

.

Kushina was probably too amused at the whole situation.

"Hey there Kakashi-kun, you seem pretty free so how about coming over to my place for dinner – " a quick sidestep, circumventing Kakashi's attempt to circumvent her, before she cheerfully wrapped an arm around his shoulders, " – phew, that was close, almost thought you'd zap me too. Good thing you've already used up all of it on the others, hehheh..."

She grinned as he gave her the most disgruntled look she had ever seen from a thirteen-year-old. "And it's also a good thing I ran into that blond guy earlier, so I already know you're just throwing a tantrum right now, pffthahahahahahahaha—YEOWCH!"

Everyone turned and stared at the yell, then stared some more as her hair momentarily flew straight up.

Kushina twitched, and Kakashi had the self-awareness to look apprehensive.

"That was not _nice, _you stupid brat... see if I cook any of your favourite food ever again! Hmph!" Kakashi's alarmed expression morphed into something more like horror as she brought her hands together to form hand seals. "Suiton: Suigun Suima no Jutsu!"

"GAH!"

Having given him a taste of his own medicine, Kushina snickered as she kidnapped the sopping wet jounin with ease.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**And so a completely drenched Kakashi ended up zapping himself as well. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**THE PUNS WERE GREAT FUN, BY THE WAY. At first it was just me going lololololol at "current predicament" from the previous chapter, then "discharged", and finally Gai just _had_ to turn up and try really hard to fit the Kakashi's ~*~current~*~ situation in as Youthful a manner as possible. I DON'T EVEN KNOW. XD**

**Should I write more? What happens after this part would probably have Naruto and Kakashi at Kushina's house and teenage awkward penguin things over delicious food, and Kushina being way too amused at the two of them. XD Hmm...**

**Do let me know if you have any fic prompts or any opinions on what I've posted recently, so I could perhaps write stuff if anything catches my fancy. :3**

**The self-promotion offer made in the previous snippet still stands, by the way! XD**


End file.
